Ninjafan
"Ninjafan" is the thirty-second episode of the second season (and eighty-fourth episode overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on April 20, 2015. Synopsis Ninja decides to spend the day with Rachel, his biggest fan, after she performs a sweet song she wrote for him. But he ends up taking her for granted and turns her against him. Plot At Greg's Game Hole, Howard is playing a videogame when Randy runs up to him with a portion of nachos. Howard complains that Randy added too much cheese on top, dismissing Randy's explanation that there was a long line and Randy was trying to hurry the process so Howard could have his nachos. Howard sends Randy back for a new batch of nachos - but not before asking Randy for more game tokens. Feeling unappreciated, Randy gripes to himself about Howard, accidentally winding up at Greg's Folk Hole instead of the Food Hole - a performance stage where Greg is having an open mic night. McFist and his wife Marci are in the audience, as a result of Marci demanding Hannibal to take her on a date. To Randy's surprise, Rachel is on stage, and performs a heartfelt song she wrote in dedication and support of the Ninja. Rachel openly wishes that the Ninja could have heard her song; catching on this idea, Randy goes Ninja and makes an appearance, thanking Rachel for her appreciation. Despite Marci's disapproval, McFist has Viceroy send a killer robot to attack Randy, which Randy easily defeats. As Randy leaves the scene while still in his Ninja suit, Howard approaches him and asks about the nachos. Randy decides that he's had it with Howard taking advantage of him and tells Howard so: Howard relies on Randy to do his homework, have money for food, and even find his way back home from school. Howard insists otherwise, but Randy has had enough and breaks off their friendship. As he leaves out the back, Rachel approaches Randy, thanking him for saving her from the robot and offers to show her appreciation. Randy doesn't know what to make of this, and consults the NinjaNomicon as it calls for him. Inside, Randy is given the lesson: "He who relies on others can rely on himself for nothing." Randy assumes the Nomicon is talking about Howard and asserts that Howard has been taking things too far; annoyed with how obtuse Randy is being, the Nomicon boots him out, where he finds that Rachel has begun giving him a back massage. Pleased with the massage, Randy decides to go with the flow. Meanwhile, Howard finds out to his horror that Randy was right - he can't find his way home, and he doesn't have any money to pay for food, forcing him to fight over fast food scraps. In a montage, Rachel caters to the Ninja's every whim - she dutifully cleans his weapons, brings him refreshments and even wheels him around on a cart. Having grown accustomed to this luxury, Randy shows no reciprocation for Rachel's appreciation. At the same time, McFist tries to explain himself to an irate Sorcerer about his recent failure, but ends up accidentally promising Marci another date. At a tent which she constructed next to the lake, Rachel brings the Ninja his hot chocolate from the other side of town. The Ninja decides that it isn't the right temperature and unceremoniously dumps it on the ground in front of Rachel. Humiliated to breaking point, Rachel bursts into tears and runs away; this outburst catches the Sorcerer's attention, who releases his stank which changes Rachel into a pink cat-like monster with spiky fur. Randy begins looking for Rachel, concerned that she ran away crying, only to be attacked by her stanked form. Randy realizes the Nomicon was referring to him, not Howard; he should have left Rachel's appreciation at her song instead of letting her lavish him endlessly. Randy tries to pacify Rachel, but she charges at him only to be caught in a trap. Howard, emerging from the nearby woods, reveals that he built the trap and that he's had to "rough it" in the wild, admitting that he over-relied on Randy to the point where he had no survival skills and apologizes for taking advantage of their friendship. Randy reconciles with Howard, saying that it's partly his fault for enabling Howard and that he shouldn't do everything for him. And despite what Howard puts him through, he still enjoys doing nice things for his best friend. Taking out a ukulele, Randy sings a revised version of Rachel's song to her, expressing his appreciation for all she's done and asking her to forgive his thoughtlessness. Touched by the display, this causes Rachel to destank. Satisfied that everything has been resolved, Randy and Howard leave. At the same time, McFist and Marci show up, the latter mistaking Rachel's tent for one that Hannibal set up for their date. Confused, McFist decides to let it slide since his wife isn't mad at him. Trivia *Titmouse Inc. intern, Morghan Prude, wrote the song that Rachel performs in the episode, which is called "The Ninja of Norrisville". *Rachel gets stanked for the first time. *Aside from weapons, the ninja holds other stuff in his suit, including a 'ninja ukulele'. **Also, it turns out that Randy knows how to play the ukulele. *Garbage cat reappear from McOne Armed and Dangerous. *Rachel's teddy bear is seen again since "Let the Wonk One In". Songs *"The Ninja of Norrisville" *"Ninjafan of Norrisville" Gallery Rachel RC9GN.png Ninjafan - Randy.jpg Ninjafan - Rachel.jpg Rachel singing.png Bongobot.jpg Ninjafan 149.jpg Ninjafan - Rachel 00.jpg Ninjafan_-_2_minutes_later.jpg Ninjafan_-_292.jpg Ninjafan_-_388.jpg Ninjafan - Ninja and Rachel.jpg Ninjafan_-_Randall_falling.jpg NinjaNomiconKnowledge073.png Dragon Facepalm.jpg|Facepalm Ninjafan - 285.jpg Ninjafan - Do Not Serve.jpg Ninjafan_-_458.jpg Ninjafan_-_Howardwillsurvive.jpg Ninjafan 187.png Ninjafan 195.png Ninjafan 202.png Ninjafan 206.png Ninjafan - 333.jpg Ninjafan - 338.jpg Ninjafan 212.png Ninjafan 215.png Tired_Rachel_01.jpg Tired_Rachel_02.jpg Tired_Rachel_03.jpg Tired_Rachel_04.jpg Ninjafan - 355.jpg Tired_Rachel_05.jpg Tired_Rachel_06.jpg Tired Rachel 07.jpg Ninjafan 310.jpg Ninjafan_312.jpg Ninjafan 315.jpg Ninjafan - 624.jpg Ninjafan - 638.jpg Ninjafan - 640.jpg Ninjafan - 644.jpg Ninjafan - 405.jpg Ninjafan - 406.jpg Ninjafan - 660.jpg Rachel Cat Monster.png Ninjafan_-_737.jpg Ukulele for Ninjafan.png Ninjafan - 626.jpg Howie disgust.jpg Ninjafan - 628.jpg Ninjafan 365.png Howie never speak of that song again.jpg Tent by the lake.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes